The instant invention relates generally to food product containers and more specifically it relates to a safety carton for pizza and similar articles
Numerous food product containers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to protect the food products therein, such as pizza, bakery goods and the like, that are sold for carryout use. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,765,534 to Zion et al.; 4,913,340 to Ilitch; 4,919,326 for Deiger; 4,979,667 to Seaman; 4,984,734 to Zion et al.; 4,993,625 to Stease et al. and 5,000,374 to Deiger all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.